Core 3: Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core 3 provides comprehensive service to guide design of experiments, to optimize quantitative data analysis, and to maintain statistical justification and interpretation of results. Specifically, Core 3 will implement sound experimental design principles that are tailored to address specific scientific questions for each project. Core 3 will also carry out data analyses using suitable statistical methods and bioinformatics algorithms, and will contribute to the interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interactions with project investigators. Whenever appropriate, Core 3 will develop new analysis tools to address new challenges in the analysis of various data, especially high-throughput genomic and proteomic data. Members of Core 3 will participate in monthly SPORE meetings with all project investigators, ensuring that statistical and data analysis/management issues are carefully considered during all phases of each SPORE experiment. Thus, from inception to reporting and publication, basic laboratory and translational experiments will benefit from the SPORE program that will be used to augment existing MD Anderson Cancer Center biostatistics resources.